Conventionally, there is a known technique that creates a motion model by analyzing motion data representing respective physical motions of a plurality of persons. For example, NPD 1, NPD 2, and NPD 3 disclose modeling of a motion for a ski robot. PTD 1 and NPD 4 disclose modeling of a motion for running. PTD 2 discloses modeling of a motion for a golf swing. PTD 3 and PTD 4 disclose a process using a score determined by using a motion model.